


Fireworks

by Yibakun



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen trying to hold on, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More characters to be added, Romance, Senku Observing, Senku being there for Gen when Hyoga isn't, This is Sengen, Vacation, Will add more tags with each chapter, Will have Smut in a future chapter, Will have a happy end for everyone, birthday fic, broken relationship, growing relationship, not a cheating fic, will have fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yibakun/pseuds/Yibakun
Summary: Hesitation.Gen felt his heart beat heavily in his chest as both reality and revelation cascaded over him. Never in a million years had he thought that this could be a possible outcome, nonetheless the current deck he was now being forced to play. He hugged his body tightly and flashed a staged smile as he slowly looked into his eyes. They told such a somber story, one fueled by thoughts of confusion and determination.When he thought back to what started all of this, he was nothing short of amazed. How did he not see the signs? How did he not notice the changes in behavior and the way he would speak to him? Why did he keep himself so blinded and ignorant of the truth?Why did he feel as though he could not let go?~~~~~A fic where Senku realizes his feelings for Gen during the festival, and Gen realizes that he can finally be free.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Hyoga, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Hyoga/Ukyo(implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfdemeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdemeanor/gifts).



> Hello! This is a birthday fic for my lovely friend! (I'm SO sorry that I wasn't able to give you the entire thing at the same time... but since I am giving it to you in parts, you will have it more in depth than originally, I am adding smut, and will have multiple pieces of art along with it.)
> 
> Again this story WILL have smut in it so if it isn't for you then please do not read! I plan on updating this quite quick as it was supposed to originally be a big one-shot. (It'll be around 3-5 chapters in total).

“Mr. Asagiri?” A gentle voice rang through Gen’s office, catching his attention from his computer and script. He placed the booklet onto his desk and looked up to see his assistant holding a couple folders in her hand whilst signalling the young performer of an incoming call. Gen offered up a soft and gentle smile before requesting for her to send the call towards his personal work line. She nodded briefly while handing him the folders she held and walked out of his office. Gen thanked her before quickly grabbing the phone and bringing it up to his ear.

“Asagiri Gen.” He stated simply, unsure of what business this person may want with him at this point of time. To his surprise he heard a soft yet familiar voice and felt a small jitter run down his spine - Hyoga _never_ called him at work. As much as he desired for him to be calling just to check up on him, he knew his boyfriend well enough to know that something was amidst. “Hey Hyoga-chan~! Everything okay?” He said calmly, twirling in his chair slightly to look out of his office windows. It seemed to be getting late…

“Remember when you asked about the Red House fireworks festival?” Hyoga asked simply, Gen tuning in to hear him breathing a bit heavy. Was he outside?  
  
“I do…” He responded, standing up and walking up to the window. He looked through and placed his hand against the cool glass, enjoying the wonderful view. The sun was making its way across the horizon and the city shone brightly, as though coming to life. Gen chuckled to himself when he checked his watch for the time. It seemed to be getting late…

“Well I was able to get tickets for it.” The stoic man’s words riveted Gen quickly, both shock and happiness taking over his mindset. 

“Really Hyoga-chan?” He mustered, rocking side to side as he waited anxiously for his response. The illusionist had heard about this firework show months prior through his line of work, and thought it would be borderline impossible to be invited or at the very least purchase tickets.

“I did,” Hyoga responded calmly, though muffled. Even through his infamous facial mask that he wore at all times, it was evident to Gen that Hyoga was outside moving about. “Just got them, actually; Got help from a friend and was able to get them stupidly cheap. Wanted to tell you now versus waiting ‘til you got home.”

“Ah, I’m so happy~!” He let out the breath that he had not realised that he was holding in, and smiled with half lidded eyes. “That’s amazing Hyoga-chan!” He exclaimed before sitting back in his desk chair. He leaned back, still wanting to observe the lovely city lighting that illuminated his office. “How were you able to anyway? I thought that they were sold out.”

A small yet awkward silence illuminated the call and room. Gen did not understand why the older man was hesitating but felt worry wash over as he knew whatever had him hesitating, he would not like it.

“There was a catch. The only bundle available was the 4-party option, which as I’m sure that you know, requires for each person to constantly check in - so it isn’t like we could just sell it to others as it could possibly affect either of us being able to attend again; I already handed one to Ukyo, do you have anyone else in mind?”

“...So it won’t be just the two of us?”  
  
“Not if you want the resort included, no.”

Gen sighed and leaned back in his chair, tapping his nails against the wood out of old habit. He felt himself becoming disappointed for getting overly excited. There was always a catch, it was merely a matter of whether or not he would be willing to accept the challenge that they were paired with.

  
  


He _really_ did want to go, however. It was an annually exclusive event, one Gen had always heard pleasant things about and wanted to attend. The affair held multiple smaller ones, ranging from receptions, party tricks, meet and greets, events and so on. That being said, it was also extremely exclusive. Although it was talked about, _it wasn’t talked about_. He hardly knew of what the Red House truly held inside of its large gates, and the possibility of finally being able to unlock this mystery excited the magician.

Given the circumstances, Gen felt that this was not so terrible, and his mood changed to one full of gratitude rather than frustration. All they had to do was find one more person to come along, right? Who should that be? He had a few ideas, ranging from Kohaku, Chrome, Tsukasa, Senku, and -

Senku.

Gen had known him for the past few years, but they had become close over the past few months, with Senku being there for events that Hyoga or Kohaku were not available for. 

After a few moments more of choosing, Gen made his decision. He sat up, resting his elbows on his desk as he brought the phone closer to his ear. 

“Yes, we can bring Senku-chan.”  
  


* * *

“You what now?” Senku asked puzzled, not taking his eyes away from his laptop. He had his phone on speaker and Gen on the other end of the line who was currently mumbling incoherent words into the call. Senku knew well enough that reading people was not in his line of work, but he was still able to sense the hesitation in the performer’s voice. “Couldn’t hear you.”  
  
“How would you like to join Hyoga and I to the Fireworks Festival?” Gen asked softly. It caught Senku off guard and pulled his attention towards his phone. 

“Why?” he asked bluntly. “Shouldn’t it just be the two of you?” He heard Gen chuckle on the other line before responding.  
  
“Well, Hyoga-chan was able to grab tickets for it, but the only ones left were part of a 4 ticket bundle, which needs all attendees there at all times. So he invited Ukyo and asked me who I wanted and you came to mind first.”

A pang of guilt washed over Senku which surprised him. He leaned back in his desk chair and sighed. He felt bad that the only way his best friend could possibly enjoy himself, was if two unwanted guests were involved. He knew how much this meant to him however, and at least this way, he can still go...right?  
  
“Sure.”  
  


“Ah! That makes me so happy Senku-chan!” Gen exclaimed loudly, Senku wincing slightly at his volume. He smirked nonetheless and brought the phone closer to his face.

“Yeah yeah, just send over what I need to do and I’ll be there.”  
  
“Thank you Senku-chan… really.” Gen’s voice was small, just above a tremor. It made Senku’s chest hurt.

“...Of course. Anything for you, mentalist.” Senku responded back quietly before hanging up. He sat still for a moment before placing his phone on his desk and bringing his hands to his face. He had never said anything remotely like that to anyone and was silently cursing himself for doing it now; and with Gen of all people. He knew he had a soft spot for the two-toned hair man, but dropping his entire demeanor over hearing him sad? Wasn’t that kinda...pathetic?

Still, though...that didn’t take away from the fact that he indeed did _not_ like hearing him saddened. He knew Gen had been through a lot recently, ranging from his career and his relationship with Hyoga. Usually the mentalist was the one so quick to put a smile on Senku’s face but as of late with each event that Hyoga could not make, Senku could tell it was taking a toll on the man. He was by no means a relationship expert nor did he really want to know the extent of their intimate lives, but he hated seeing Gen suffer due to it.

At least Hyoga was making it up to him this weekend.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Senku could not seem to convince himself of enjoying the festival - and it wasn’t that he lacked the effort behind doing so. After Gen told him the name of the resort, and all the “lovely” things it offered, he started looking into it on his own to try and persuade himself. 

He found the resort could hardly be called one; it was more of a small town up in the mountains that converted itself into an attraction with a few hotels within its walls. Rustic people still lived all around the Red House itself; most of them were probably too poor to get in, or working in the establishment. Even worse than that, it was the middle of winter – why would he want to be stuck inside with tons of other people on a vacation? It wasn’t ugly - the pictures he found of it weren’t, at least. It looked pretty big, but there were no images ever taken from the inside so he could only see what a passerby would. It was almost ominous.

It seemed like everything he learned about it made him less and less excited to go. He struggled every day he woke up to not call Gen, and make up some excuse as to why he couldn’t make it. He was sick? No, he never got sick. Work? Gen knows he has days off. And even if he could find a good excuse, every time he picked up his phone to cancel, he remembered the way Gen sounded when he first asked, and couldn’t bring himself to do it. So, when the day finally came, where he was forced to wake up at four in the morning and catch a train just to catch another train – one that only went to and from the town – he wasn’t impressed by all he had heard. About how great it was, and how sentimental the experience would be. He was ready to get this week over with, to help Gen get through with this and get back to his work week.

* * *

When Senku made it to the gates of the festival however, he was taken aback.  
  
He expected the Red House to be nothing more than a large hotel with a few attractions surrounding it - at least going off of his research. By no means was he expecting anything like this, a wondrous atmosphere that dwindled in both traditional and modern architecture. It took everything out of him to keep his mouth from falling agape as he slowly walked through the gates and made his way down the glistening path. The further he went in the more flabbergasted he became. The Red House guarding gates stood tall, but held such an extravagant wonderland within its walls.

There was the Red House itself that stood right in the middle of this mystical realm, with many smaller ones dotting the paths entangling themselves around it. There were two large bridges that connected on each side, with glistening rivers flowing steadily under. But before all of this was a small town, where it was evident most of the events and ceremonies would be taking place. It was right before the entrance, still slightly hiding the almost fantasy-like atmosphere that sat right behind it. Why they would leave this out of their advertising, Senku could not think of anything other than attracting unwanted crowds. The decor was clearly professionally done and enhanced the mood of the event.

  
“Over here Senku!” Senku turned his attention from the beautiful buildings to see the origin of the voice and saw Ukyo waving him over. He gave one final look around before heading towards the older man. “Hey, did you just get here?”  
  
“I did; Did you?”  
  
“Yeah; They really went out this year, huh?” Senku nodded in response. He found it interesting that Ukyo was the other choice to join in for the event, seeing that Gen was closer to people like Chrome and Yuzuriha. But before he could ponder any longer on this odd decision, he could hear the performer calling his name in the distance. He turned towards his direction quickly and brought his hand up, not realizing that a rather large smile had painted itself onto his face.

“Senku-chan! Ukyo-chan! I’m glad you guys made it!” Gen called out as he waved frantically. Senku smirked and waved back, noticing Hyoga walking in tow with items in hand. He had his typical cold yet calm demeanor and was wearing his symbolic black mask. “Were you guys able to get in okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” Senku responded simply and Ukyo nodded. Gen smiled and walked up towards them.

“Good good! Lets go check in then, shall we?”  
  


* * *

  
  


It did not take long for them all to check in; Senku and Ukyo having their own rooms while Hyoga and Gen shared one. They had all agreed to meet up at 8 that night for dinner at one of the resort's restaurants and separated ways in the lobby. 

Senku found himself still in awe by the scenery surrounding him; The hotel that they would be staying in for the duration of the week was _beautiful._ It looked quite expensive and only for the eyes of those with great importance. When he finally made it to his room, he walked in and took it all in slowly. It felt closer to a condo than a simple room as it had multiple rooms connected together. He had his own kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms. It was nothing like its outer counterpart, having more of a modern and contemporary look than the traditional one like outside of the hotel.

“Sheesh…” He muttered under his breath while looking around. He made himself at home quickly, putting his items away and making his way to the master bedroom. He changed into what he had planned to wear for dinner and made himself comfortable on the bed alongside his laptop. Even though it was advertised all over of all the different activities this festival had in store, Senku wanted nothing more than to get some work done. He hadn’t planned to do too much during his stay this week anyways; he was mostly here for morale support. 

A few hours passed by and it was getting close to time for Senku to get ready to head down to the lobby. He sent his final email before closing his laptop and making his way into the kitchen, but was caught by surprise when he heard a knock on the door. He slowed down for a moment before making his way towards the door but was caught by surprise when he saw that Gen was on the other side of it.

“Gen? What are you doing here? Aren’t we supposed to be meeting up in half an hour?” He asked the older man. Gen was looking to the side with an embarrassed expression, and looked as though he wanted to be invited in. Senku took the hint and did just that, scooting to the side so that he could pass by him.  
  
“We _were_ but something came up and Hyoga-chan and Ukyo-chan are going to be busy.” Senku closed the door behind himself before looking at Gen in confusion. Why would the two of them be busy?

“Why is that? That doesn’t make any sense to me. And the both of them? What do they have to do during their vacation?”  
  
“Apparently something work related? I don’t know, it’s hard to keep up with him at this point; I just go with it.” Gen chuckled at the end of his sentence; His response was cold and sounded as though it had venom seeping out of each of his words. The performer had on his signature poker face, smiling as if he did not have a care in the world.  
  
_Senku hated it._ _  
  
_

_“_ That doesn’t -”

_  
_ “It’s fine Senku-chan~!” The illusionist cut him off curtly, waving his hands in front of himself while closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. “I just came to tell you in person since you weren’t answering your phone.”

Senku checked his pockets out of habit before realizing that he left his phone on the coffee table while he was in the bedroom working. 

“Ah shit Gen I’m so sorry I -”  
  
“It’s fine Senku-chan, really.” Gen’s responses were hurting Senku, _badly._ They were annoying him, making him want to march his way down to wherever Hyoga was “working” and give him a piece of his mind. Why was he leaving Gen on his own when the _purpose_ of coming was spending time with him? Why would he come if he knew he had to work? Why couldn’t he just be up front with Gen? Gen had been holding on to the thin strand of hope for their relationship for the longest and had high hopes. Why did it seem like the other man just did not care?  
  
And why was Senku feeling relief about this in the back of his mind?

Said man shook the odd thought from his mind and turned his attention back to Gen, who was about to make his way back out of his room. He caught him by surprise (and himself) when he grabbed his arm, and Gen looked back at him with pure awe. What was he doing? What was he going to say?  
  


“We can go to dinner Gen.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The two of us. Since they’re busy, we can do something together.” Senku said this quickly as he studied Gen’s expression, as though waiting for him to push him away and storm out of his room. But instead Gen’s face lit up and a giant smile crept onto his face.

“You would do that for me, Senku-chan?” Gen’s tone was soft and left a ghost trail in the air. His purple eyes glistened in the ambient lighting, and it almost took Senku’s breath away. He had to look away briefly to respond.

“It would defeat the purpose of coming here otherwise, wouldn’t it?” Gen’s smile somehow grew bigger before he pulled Senku close and hugged him tightly. At first Senku tensed up under his touch, but within seconds he relaxed into his embrace and hugged him back. 

“Thank you Senku-chan… Really.” Gen whispered into his clothes. Senku hitched his breath before sighing. This man was going to be the death of him.

“It’s nothing. Now where do you want to go eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> And there is the first chapter! I was sick while writing this so hopefully the consistency wasn't too off. I plan on putting more effort and energy in the following chapters. Again I plan on updating and finishing this rather quickly as it was indeed a birthday fic. (Hopefully no more than a week passes by!) 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! 💚💜


End file.
